1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a boosting voltage control circuit for use in memory devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a flash memory device of a low power supply voltage, voltage boosting is performed in order to boost a word line gate voltage of the cell every time the read operation of the cell is performed. In other words, boosting is to boost a low power supply voltage (VCC) to a voltage level that could be used for the read operation. Generally, the boosting operation raises a voltage of 0V to 5.3V if a read command is inputted from the outside. However, in raising the voltage from 0V to 5.3V, lots of time is taken due to various delay components such as a RC delay, etc. within the boosting circuit.